Emerald Eyes
by koalainglasses
Summary: The boy fixed him with his gaze, his emerald eyes challengingly filled with hate." Pairings: LE-SS SS-HP NON SLASH!


**A/N:** I got bored one day and came up with this wonderful little fic. I really enjoyed writing it. Most of the story is told through flashbacks that are entirely dialogue (NOTE: _NOT CHAT SCRIPT!) _I think there's a classification for these types of stories, but i don't know what it is. so, if you know, tell me in a review or email or something.

This story is set in Harry's first year, so that expalins why Snape dosen't realize who it is at first.

* * *

Severus Snape looked around the classroom before his eyes came to rest on the raven haired boy in the second row. He called for attention, and the boy looked up. Severus froze. That boy, there was something so familiar about him. Ahh yes, that was the Potter boy. So much like his father, but there was something in him that he couldn't place. His gaze rested on the boy again and then everything came to him. Everything made sense.

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"Severus, don't be silly! We couldn't do a thing like that!"_

_"But why not Lily? Why not? There's nothing stopping us. Unless... This is about Potter isn't it?"_

_"No, of course not!"_

_"Don't lie to me Lily."_

_"Severus- He's my boyfriend."_

_"I'm not asking you to go out and marry me! I'm asking you to join me for dinner."_

_"But James..."_

_"Will be gone. He's visiting his parents over the holidays."_

_"All right Severus. I'll have dinner with you."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

Potter, If only you knew why I "hate" you so much.

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"Lily I was wondering..."_

_"No Severus."_

_"But last night..."_

_"Was a mistake. I love James, Severus. You need to accept that."_

_"I won't believe that."_

_"Why? Why won't you believe it?"_

_"Because, Lily Evans, I don't think that that even you believe it."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

The boy stared at him challengingly, his emerald eyes filled with hate.Those eyes... They burned through him, just like hers had.

That night after dinner when they had kissed, she had called it a mistake. She told him to keep it a secret, and whenever she saw him looking at her when she was with Potter- her eyes filled with the same hate, that same challenge.

_;;; Flashback ;;;_

_"Hello Lily."_

_"Oh! Hello Severus. I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_"It's late Lily. What are you doing out here?"_

_"Thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Nothing in particular."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I... I just wanted to apologize for, um, for what happened a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to get carried away like that. Even though it was only a kiss, I just... Well... I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression. _

_"You don't have to apologize, Lily."_

_"What?"_

_"There's nothing to apologize for. It was only a kiss, like you said."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

'If only it were that simple.' He thought 'If only it were just a kiss- a meaningless kiss that was actually so much more. If only that hadn't happened.' But it had, and nothing was ever the same.

Severus glanced down at the boy as he walked along the row of desks. The boy had promise. His potion making skills were decent. They weren't perfect, but then again there are very few who can always manage to brew a perfect potion. Of course, he could have had potion skills like those of Longbottom. He wanted to smile, but that was something he didn't do. Severus Snape did not smile. There had been only one exception-

_;;; Flashback;;;_

_"Hello Severus, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine. And yourself?"_

_"Not badly. But I did want to ask you if you could help me with the potions homework. I'm having such a hard time with it."_

_"Of course lily, I..."_

_"Snape, What are you doing talking to my girlfriend?"_

_"Calm down James. We're just talking. You don't have to get all possessive."_

_"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"_

_"Yes James. I forgive you."_

_"I love you Evans."_

_"I know you do Potter."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

The memory almost made Severus smile again. That was the first time he was certain that Lily hadn't been totally devoted to James Potter. She hadn't said 'I love you' to him. Severus didn't think he had ever heard her say that to him.

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"Thank you for all of your help with that last potions assignment."_

_"It's no problem Lily. Any time you need help just ask."_

_"Well... Could you meet me in the Library tomorrow at six?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you so much! Well, I'll see you tomorrow than!"_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

Everything went smoothly for most of that year. Until those few nights before the final. But he wouldn't think of that now. He had a class to teach. He needed to stop delving into his memories.

The bell rang and the class filed out after handing in flasks of their completed potions.

Severus went into his office and sat at his desk. Why did that Potter boy have this effect on him? Why did he remind him so much of her?

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"You'll do fine on your final tomorrow, Lily. There's no doubt."_

_"Thank you for all of your help. I never could have done this without you."_

_"Really, It was nothing."_

_"No it's not nothing, Severus. I really appreciate it."_

_"..."_

_"Was that a mistake as well Lily?"_

_"No. That was not a mistake."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

'Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to go and kiss me? Why? And then that summer...'

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"Why don't you watch where... Oh, Lily, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine. How've you been Severus?"_

_"I miss you."_

_"I miss you too. But, James and I... I'm married now Severus."_

_"Well it was nice to see you again Lily."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, um... Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"_

_"Will Potter be there?"_

_"No, he won't." _(A/N; she's spending the weekend in Diagon Alley, shopping, just FYI)

_"I would love to have dinner with you Lily."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

That day in Diagon Alley had been one of the happiest days of his life. He had missed her after their graduation. Seeing her again had changed everything.

_;;;Flashback;;;_

_"Lily? What are you doing here?"_

_"Sev, I..."_

_"Come in Lily. Now, what's the matter."_

_"What? Oh my god. That night in Diagon Alley. What are we going to do?"_

_"James thinks that the child is his. Don't worry. He won't find out. He will never find out."_

_;;;End Flashback;;;_

Severus didn't realize he had been crying untill le looked down at his desk and saw the tear stains on the papers. He opened one of the drawers and tapped the bottom of it to reveal the hidden compartment.

He held the small framed picture in his hands looking down into the child's face. Brilliant emerald eyes stared back at him. Another tear slid down his cheek, landing on the glass of the frame.

"My son..."

* * *

So what did you think? Although this story is one-shot, i'd appreciate reviews telling me what you liked/didn't like about this. Also, i would really apreciate if someonw wouldn't mind helping me with editing, cause my computer dosen't do a very good job and i have very little patience for proofreading. 


End file.
